Normal
by Gwynthe
Summary: Hermione has always been normal, except between the white sheets hidden by red curtains. Femlash, lemon.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_This is normal_. That's what I tell myself as Cho is touching every part of my naked body and kissing me deep and hard. Her tongue plays feather-light over the sensitive skin under my ear and she bites me softly when I let out a low, begging, moan. The pleasure is waving through my body and she haven't even touch the throbbing ache between my legs yet. Carefully I slide my hand down between my legs, but she push it away.

_This is perfectly normal_, I try to tell myself as another moan escape my lips and Cho's tongue eagerly starts to dance around my nipple, never really touching it. "Please" I whisper, when I can't stand it any more, but instead of moving her head downwards, like she usually does, she bites my nipple once, before moving up to kiss my neck, her leg gliding up between my legs to touch my throbbing clit hard. Her lips touches my neck and I rock onto her leg. _We're just two girls in our teens experimenting, this is all normal_. I bite onto her shoulder when I come.

She kisses me softly on the lips and I get all these lovely feelings in my tummy that spreads throughout my body, _surely she must feel it too_. I grab her arms and cling on for dear life, my nails digging into her skin. I throw her over on her back and roll on top of her. Her big dark eyes stares expectantly and playful up at me. My mouth opens, I want to say something, but the words holds onto my tongue, refusing to let go. I know what I want to say, but I have to question my self, is she really so beautiful I have to tell her? _Of course she is, _a voice in my head, clearly not mine, says. My mouth closes and I don't dare open it before I'm down between her legs.

As an opposite of her, I take my time, I'm being soft and kind, dragging my tongue lazily over her labia. The taste is bitter, but in a sweet good way and it goes to my head, a bit like alcohol, but I make sure savour it. Her voice is begging me to just fuck her already. I lift my head and smile up at her. Her usually clear and intelligent eyes are dazed and lustful, her lips are pink and I can see the mark where she's bitten on her lower lip. Again the words are on my tongue, but this time they fight to get out. Quickly I dip my head down between her thighs again. Now I'm much rougher, still no biting and still kind and soft, just rougher. I let my teeth grace her clit, drag them lightly over, followed by my hard and teasing tongue.

When her breath quickens a feeling of disappointed whelm over me, because the longer I drag it out the longer she stays. _I'm just disappointed because the fun is over_. I lift my head to watch her and plunge two fingers hard into her. Her back arches and she's writhing and shivering. I almost come again, then I hear her moan a name and it's not mine. I can't help but feel irritated, and even though it's lying there in my mind I don't allow myself to think it, sad. _Well, it's always nice to get credit for your work_.

I help her conceal the biting mark on her shoulder, so this boy won't see. Draping my bed covers around me I watch her silently as she gets dressed. Before she leaves she leans in and kiss me, not hard and passionate or soft and warm, she just press her stiff lips against mine for half a second as a goodnight kiss and a promise for a return the night after. Then she sneaks out without a word and the emptiness I feel is just that, empty, hollow and dark. Already starting to prepare myself for the next day when I have to watch her and that pretty-pretty Diggory-boy being all lovey dovey all around the castle, I let my head fall down to the pillow and allow myself to cry out the hurt, rejection and confusion bottled up inside me.


End file.
